


Fix-It-All

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Handyman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko keeps breaking stuff to get handyman Kagami to fix them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix-It-All

Kuroko was by no means even remotely suave when it came to pursuing the object of his desire. It didn’t help that he was very hard to notice due to his low presence, and most people he liked never even knew he existed. Even those who did seemed to be oblivious to Tetsuya’s feelings, which was, admittedly, mostly Kuroko’s own fault – he wasn’t particularly expressive. In turn, he was atrocious at seduction, to put it simply.

Kise-kun always said he’d marry him if no one else came around, which was the additional incentive for Tetsuya to, so to speak, up his game.

He moved out of his parents’ home after graduating high school – it was supposed to be a fresh start on many things, including his love life. Technically speaking, in this particular case, it would be just a regular start, but it was nothing more than semantics that Kuroko decided to ignore. He was going to learn how to be seductive and he was going to use this knowledge _expertly –_ that was his mindset when he moved into the nice but affordable apartment complex on the city outskirts.

Now, five months later, he was breaking another household appliance to have an excuse to call Kagami-kun, their new handyman.

The first thing really did break on its own. The microwave nearly exploded in his face, and Tetsuya didn’t have any better ideas than to call the handyman, and once he saw him, there was no going back. Of course, Kuroko scared him the second they met, and Kagami-kun kept suspiciously glancing over his shoulder the entire time, but it was to be expected; Tetsuya was too busy watching every shift of Kagami-kun’s arm muscles to mind anyway.

Kagami-kun was absolutely stunning, even if he looked slightly angry most of the time.

But he also hummed when he worked, which was probably the most adorable thing in the entire world. He was polite in a peculiar, gruff way, as if he was just learning how to talk to people properly, and he blushed when Kuroko was too direct with him, which was probably even more adorable than humming. Tetsuya liked him _very much,_ but he was, unfortunately, absolutely unable to implement any of the seduction techniques he’s studied.

So he kept breaking stuff, hoping that Kagami-kun would take a hint if Tetsuya stared at him intensely enough.

It was, admittedly, the most ridiculous and fallible plan of all possible plans, but Kuroko had no idea what else to do. Everything he ever said or did with the intention of being seductive only seemed to confuse Kagami-kun into a certain state of apprehension that was uncomfortable for them both. Tetsuya eventually resigned himself to just looking, to make the transition easier when he would finally decide to give up on Kagami-kun entirely…

“What is it this time, Kuroko?”

Kagami-kun sounded like he _tried_ to seem angry, but was more amused than anything. Kuroko felt the familiar excitement that always accompanied him whenever Kagami-kun was around, and took a deep breath to compose himself enough to answer the question. He has just finished destroying the fire detector with a broom stick, promptly hidden behind the fridge that was probably the only thing he hasn’t tried breaking yet, but he could never confess to _that,_ obviously.

“The fire detector. It’s broken.”

“You don’t say,” huffed Kagami, inspecting the device. “Looks like it’s been smashed.”

Tetsyua cursed internally. He didn’t anticipate Kagami-kun to state the obvious so bluntly – perhaps he finally did grow annoyed and frustrated with Kuroko’s constant summons. He swallowed, searching for a viable explanation, while Kagami reached for a stool to stand on, but he was suddenly distracted by _abs_ when Kagami-kun raised his arms, causing his tank top to ride up. Tetsuya licked his lips reflexively, forcing his gaze off of the delicious piece of skin.

“I have tall friends,” he rasped, his throat dry. “There was a party.”

Kagami looked down at him, not bothering to hide a condescending smirk. “A party, huh… You’re pretty good at cleaning, I see.”

Tetsuya could feel himself grow unbearably hot and, for once, he was grateful that his face rarely mirrored his actual emotional state, because it would probably be the color of Kagami-kun’s hair at the moment, and not lightly tinged with pink. He didn’t reply in any way, letting Kagami-kun do his work in peace, and tried to focus on calming down, which was very, _very_ hard, given the circumstances. He didn’t even realize his mouth was opening until he heard his own strained voice.

“You look good.”

Kagami stilled. “What?”

Kuroko blinked slowly, pretending to inspect a stain on his kitchen counter, while his inner self was in the process of smashing his head against it. “The detector. I said it looks good,” he managed.

“Aha, sure you did,” muttered Kagami, and shook his head before concentrating back on the task at hand.

Tetsuya felt himself panic – that was decidedly not good, in any possible way. Kagami-kun’s unexpected words sobered Kuroko enough to make him realize that he couldn’t hear any humming, just a forcibly leveled breathing, as if Kagami was trying really hard to stay calm. Taking a shaky breath, Tetsuya forced himself to look at Kagami-kun, who was very pointedly ignoring him as he tinkered with the broken detector.

“I don’t know what you mean, Kagami-kun,” he said finally, going back to staring at his feet in shame.

Kagami sighed, suddenly getting down on the floor. “Look, I know I’m dumb, okay? But that doesn’t give you the right to play games with me, Kuroko.”

Kuroko nearly got whiplash when he snapped his head back up to look at Kagami. He knew he was gaping, which was most probably highly unattractive, but he was _beyond_ shocked. Kagami-kun looked uncomfortable, a red hue to his cheeks and neck, but didn’t break the challenging eye-contact with Tetsuya. Kuroko wondered if he looked as terrified as he felt, or did he seem as unimpressed as always, unintentionally fueling Kagami-kun’s anger.

“I’m not-” he started uselessly.

Kagami laughed nastily, clenching his fists. “You’re sending mixed signals, okay! I don’t get it. I mean, if it bothers you that I like you, then why the hell do you keep breaking stuff to have me come over?!”

To say that Tetsuya’s brain short-circuited would be a gross understatement. The first surprise was that Kagami-kun saw right through him, which immediately made Kuroko realize how insulting to Kagami the entire idiotic plan was, and he would gladly devote all his energy to hating himself, if his brain didn’t need it to cope with the other baffling pieces of information. Kagami-kun _liked_ him? Kagami-kun thought Tetsuya _knew_ about his feelings and consciously _rejected_ them?

Kuroko felt a bit sick, and he really needed to sit down to think and figure out where he went wrong with his life and all the decisions he’s made ever since he met Kagami-kun.

He unceremoniously pushed Kagami aside to sit down on the stool still standing in the middle of his kitchen, ignoring a startled yelp he heard before he felt Kagami’s hand close in on his head. He faintly registered Kagami-kun spewing his usual empty threats, but the feeling of the calloused fingers in his hair completely blocked every other sensation, and he leaned into the touch unconsciously. Kagami’s hand stilled instantly, and soon disappeared completely.

“What are you doing, Kuroko?”

“I don’t know, Kagami-kun,” said Tetsuya honestly. “I apologize. Please, give a minute to think.”

Kagami obediently fell silent, leaning his back against the wall, and Kuroko took a deep breath. He wondered how he came from forming his innocent plans to fulfil silly fantasies of Kagami-kun getting wet while repairing his sink to confusing and hurting him. He was furious at himself but, at the same time, he couldn’t help being angry at Kagami-kun for misinterpreting his behavior so spectacularly. Did Kagami think so little of Kuroko? Or of himself?

“I would call Kagami-kun an idiot, if I wasn’t such an idiot myself,” he said with a sigh.

Kagami spluttered, but Tetsuya smiled at him warmly to let him know he didn’t mean any harm, cutting short any outburst he might have been planning. When Kagami-kun dropped his eyes bashfully, a hot blush creeping on his face, Kuroko couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling growing in his stomach and threatening to spread all the way to his toes and the tip of his head. Suddenly, he wasn’t angry anymore – just _impatient._

“First, allow me to clear a misunderstanding. Please, believe me, I was not aware of your feelings, Kagami-kun. Just like you, apparently, weren’t aware of mine.”

He carefully watched Kagami’s face as his words gradually sank in, following every change in his expression that indicated confusion slowly giving way to clarity, until Kagami-kun’s face resembled a very mortified tomato more than anything else. Tetsuya slowly stood up, and Kagami let out a strangled sound, hiding his face in his hands, which could suggest he finally reached the same conclusion as Kuroko – they were both complete and incorrigible idiots.

“I will forgive Kagami-kun,” offered Tetsuya. “Because I know I am hard to read.”

Kagami scoffed wetly from behind his hands. “Yeah, so what’s _your_ excuse? My face’s an open book.”

Kuroko considered telling the truth. It would probably take a while, but he could explain his own inexperience, the lack of any romantic precedent in his life that could have helped him understand Kagami-kun’s behavior and interpret the signs. He could, perhaps even should, but he was still very much impatient, so he opted for walking over to Kagami-kun, prying his hands off his flaring face, and offering a small, teasing smirk.

“I was just more focused on everything _below_ your neck, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami snorted at the joke, winding his hand in Tetsuya’s hair again – this time gently and affectionately – and Kuroko leaned into the touch this time as well, closing his eyes and nearly purring. Suddenly, he felt anxious for an entirely different reason, and had to open his eyes to see if Kagami-kun looked nervous too. Kagami chuckled awkwardly, which was a relief, and Tetsuya felt like apologizing for wasting so much of their time. But it would only waste more of it.

“You can kiss me now, Kagami-kun,” he said instead.


End file.
